


【jaydick 枭爪】闲暇时光

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 杰森打算享受一下闲暇时光，夜枭已经为他准备好了他该享用的玩具。球三ABO设定。枭和桶一起日利爪的快乐设定。没逻辑。用来恢复手感的练笔用pwp。不喜勿入。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	【jaydick 枭爪】闲暇时光

杰森一边清洗沾染在手上的鲜血和碎肉，一边思索接下来的行程。

最近夜枭的行为变得有些苛刻，过多的清理了哥谭的角角落落，让杰森的工作都因此变少了，如果不是有两个不听话的皮条客试图想要从他的手下偷走妓女，杰森连发泄怒气的渠道都找不到。

鲜血和哀号让他心中一直焚烧的怒火稍稍平息，他在这个夜晚接下来的闲暇时光里可以找点别的事做。

也许他可以到图书馆去，翻翻他才看了一半的新书，或者重温经典，再次打开傲慢与偏见。

在离开山洞之前杰森最后看了一眼电脑，确认夜枭在至少几个小时内都不会回来，也没有任何给他的新的任务之后，杰森知道他夜晚的工作确实已经结束了。

至于利爪，杰森并不真的关心他的去向，那是夜枭该干的活儿。杰森在被托马斯收养，又成为红头罩之后的那段时间，并没有和利爪有更多的交集，除了偶尔的几次见面时对方绷紧了表情极度不满的模样。

哦，是的，对方可不会喜欢多一个和他抢爸爸的小混蛋。

但杰森根本不在乎，托马斯供他吃喝，夜枭给了他夜间的工作，他如鱼得水的成了哥谭地下的黑帮老大，可以掌控那么多人的命运，就像过去那些人掌握他的一样。夜枭给他注射的药物让他变得更加强大且拥有超强的治愈力，除了挥之不去的愤怒时时会掌控他的思想，并没有带给他更多的困扰，甚至连那些愤怒都因为会让对手感到恐惧变成了他体现他力量的方式。

杰森也不是说没有对利爪不满，如果不是因为对方的排斥，杰森就可以处于夜枭所掌控的地下世界的更核心的位置，不像现在，他只能作为一个帮助韦恩家在夜晚攫取利益的人，连更多高层人物都接触不到。

在前一段时间，杰森更是听到托马斯在讨论要让他进入警局的事。

然后所有的一切都搁置了。

夜枭和利爪之间似乎发生了什么争执，他们之间吵得厉害，比那次利爪偷偷和小丑之女恋爱都要凶。杰森看着利爪狠狠的对着门内丢出护目镜，气冲冲的走了过来，用力的撞了一下杰森的肩。

在往常杰森都会因为利爪的力量而向后踉跄的后退的，夜枭总是把最好的给他的长子。但是这一次利爪却软弱的向后跌倒，踉踉跄跄的靠在了墙上，大口的喘着气，面颊开始泛红，明亮的蓝眼睛因泪水而迷蒙。

杰森不知道发生了什么，他凝视着靠在那里喘息的利爪，下半身好像着了火一样的变得坚硬，被裤子勒的近乎疼痛。

他从没有过这样的感觉。

他在三年前就已经分化为Alpha，也品尝过omega的滋味，那些刚刚被送进俱乐部的omega大部分要经过杰森的审阅。在最初的时候，杰森还会享受从没被alpha操过的Omega们在被体内成结时崩溃的哭喊，但是很快的一切就变得索然无味起来，他极少数的时候会留下几个看上去还不错的Omega解决一下生理问题，剩下的更多在他面前颤抖的婊子们就被他挥挥手指丢给了手下来教导。

但是现在，随着空气中逐渐弥散开的甜美味道，杰森的alpha本能让他咆哮着想要抓住眼前的这个刚分化的Omega，把阴茎操进他的生殖腔，在他的体内成结，让他怀上他的孩子。

即使那是利爪。

利爪从来都是漂亮的，不管是穿着漂亮紧身的利爪制服，还是只是身着普通人的衣服，都是那么的漂亮，能引得无数的人的神魂颠倒。不是没有人在参加完韦恩家的宴会之后试图打听理查德的价钱，然后他们最终都迅速的消失在这个世界。

唯一值得庆幸的是，理查德是个beta，所以没人会认真的试图向他求婚，否则同阶层的几家人里总有不能被随便杀死的存在会对他献殷勤并试图和他缔结婚约。

现在看来，利爪只是因为被药剂延缓了他的分化，他并不真的是个beta。

而且还是个高品质的omega，杰森的alpha本能告诉他，他应该抓紧一切机会来让眼前这个Omega的子宫里装进他的幼崽，不管他是不是该死的利爪。杰森完全相信他可以在第一次就达成这个目标。

托马斯的出现阻止了这一切的发生，否则理查德的童贞就要在走廊的地毯上被杰森夺走。杰森双眼充血的看着他理想中的omega被男人扯进怀里，在被托马斯埋进颈间嗅闻的时候呜咽着颤抖。夜枭长久以来的统治最终战胜了杰森的alpha本能，让他只能就那么站着看着他的Omega被托马斯带走。

是的，夜枭和利爪之间的关系永远的那么牢不可破，夜枭永远是利爪的第一选择。假如没有药剂影响，理查德会在本应分化的十六岁成为Omega，那么杰森被托马斯领养的时候有的就不是一个兄长，而是一个近乎和他同龄的养母。

在之后的一段时间里，杰森再也没有见过理查德，当然夜枭的身边也再也没有利爪的出现，地下世界甚至都有了利爪被小丑杀死的流言出现，但是杰森知道，利爪正在被夜枭独享，可能在不久的将来，人们就将听说托马斯·韦恩即将和他的omega养子结婚的消息。

想象利爪身穿洁白婚纱躺在托马斯怀中的画面让杰森有些烦躁，他知道这不是他该去想的，可是这段时间以来他还是无法自控的产生一些联想，有时候只是想想理查德在他身下喘息的样子就足够杰森冲进厕所了。

杰森扯松了领口，转道到厨房灌了一大瓶冰水才感觉好些。这让他计划中到图书室的时间晚了五分钟，不过没有任务的夜晚耽误这么五分钟也没有什么大不了，他有的是时间浪费。当然他会在夜枭回来之前溜回房间，避免撞上心情同样不好的夜枭的枪口。他不太明白托马斯已经得到了他想要的一切，为什么还会像他一样烦躁。

脑子里纷乱的思绪让杰森分了心，他没注意到图书室里异常的声音，直到他打开灯看到眼前的这一切——

利爪浑身赤裸的被绑在图书室的扶手椅上。

年轻的alpha呆呆的站在那里只是看着，这副美景是如此的震撼，他渴求的Omega就这么被展现在他的面前，等着他去利用。

更多混乱的想法在杰森的脑子里炸开了锅。

他知道那把扶手椅，或者说是更像是刑台的玩意儿，金属质地，异常坚固，在某些部分有可疑的部件。在前段时间里这把椅子突然的出现在了图书室里，特殊的造型类似于杰森的俱乐部里用来惩罚调教妓女们的刑具，他却从没想过这会用在利爪的身上。

利爪的眼睛被蒙住了，他的嘴里塞着口环，留出了足够男人阴茎插进去的位置，一根按摩棒塞进了他的口腔，堵住了所有的声音，只有哭泣和呻吟才能从缝隙间溢出，过多分泌的唾液从唇间溢出，打湿了下巴和胸口。他的双手被缚在身后，也许还被固定在椅背上，这才让他动弹不得，只能偶尔的挺起胸口，向杰森展示他乳头上的金属饰品，那对漂亮的猫头鹰乳钉。

因为距离太远不能确定那到底只是夹在理查德的乳头上，还是真的用钉子穿透了他，只能看着漂亮的银色金属反着光，随着他的呼吸浮动。

杰森怀疑夜枭是否真的想要让利爪怀孕，这看上去并不利于哺育幼崽。但当他看到利爪被敞开的腿间，杰森打消了这个怀疑，利爪那被夜枭利用过度的洞被按摩棒塞得鼓鼓囊囊，少量漏出来的精液干涸在洞口的周围和按摩棒的底部。

不知不觉间，杰森已经靠的太近，他本应该在看到的第一眼就迅速的离开，但是双脚却带着他走到了利爪的面前。他甚至可以听到埋在利爪体内的玩具那骤然变大的嗡嗡声，利爪哀鸣着挺起胸膛，拼命的想要合拢双腿，却因为大腿被分开固定在椅子扶手上而失败，他只能度过又一次近乎折磨的干高潮，屁股里泄出情动的汁液，又一次软倒在他的刑具里。

他就在那儿，杰森想要的Omega就在这儿，等着alpha插入他，繁殖他。

杰森犹豫了几秒，最终还是对着理查德伸出了手，也许在夜枭回来之前的这段时间，他可以偷偷的和利爪玩一会儿。

也不知道夜枭究竟对利爪做了些什么，杰森只是稍稍把手放在利爪的身上摩挲，Omega就颤抖着发出呻吟，双腿挣扎着想要张合，原本已经稍微软了一点的阴茎也再一次变得坚硬起来。到底是被玩弄折磨了多久，才会让他变得这样的敏感？

看到这样的利爪，杰森知道他根本就不用多做什么，就可以直接享用Omega的身体。

伸出手抚摸着Omega湿漉漉的会阴，杰森满意的听着利爪颤抖的从鼻间溢出的闷哼，又顺着被展平的褶皱下滑，抚摸着敏感的因为进出太多而有些外翻的粘膜，并看到他因为刺激而又一次吸紧了体内的按摩棒，随之而来的更多的快感让他的洞口颤抖个不停。

不由得发出一声嗤笑，杰森想起过去少数的几次相处时，利爪那对他高傲不屑一顾的表情，明明是和他差不多出身，甚至在有些人看来还要更差的马戏团出身，竟然也会表现出那样骄傲的模样，但是现在，理查德看上去比杰森手下那些被alpha们操透了的妓女还不如。

按下了按摩棒根部的一个按钮，被充气而变大成为类似alpha结一样的部分缩小了，杰森轻松的就把那个巨大的玩意儿拔了出来，这不如真正的alpha的更加粗大，对一个刚刚分化还没真的变成一个婊子的Omega来说，已经足够成为一个折磨了。

在张开的洞口缓缓合拢之前，更多白浊的精液涌了出来，其中还掺杂着少量透明体液，那应该是利爪新一次的高潮时从子宫内喷出的体液，还来不及被按摩棒搅拌均匀就被排了出来。

看起来夜枭真的为了让利爪怀孕而费尽了功夫。

“你被爸爸操到怀孕了吗？”

杰森抬起头，凑到利爪的耳边嘲笑似地问他。曾经理查德对那些大着肚子被拴在alpha身边的Omega表现出了蔑视，现在他也要成为其中的一员。

利爪拼命的摇着头否认，泪水却打湿了蒙住他眼睛的布料。他大概也已经意识到，不管怎样，他都逃不过被alpah操到怀孕的结局了。

扣住利爪的下颌，杰森舔了舔他唇角，尝到了泪水的咸味，不由得满足的笑了。

一只手解开裤子，杰森释放出早就坚硬的阴茎，贴上了利爪已经又有些合拢的洞口，在对方能做出更多反应之前，在插入的同时扯掉了蒙住他眼睛的眼罩。

理查德漂亮的蓝眼睛猛的睁大，惊骇的看着他被忽视的弟弟就这么插进了他的身体，他想要向后躲藏，可是被捆缚的身体却根本就没有给他后退的余地，只能就那么被压制住一点点吞进年轻alpha的阴茎。

那是和夜枭完全不同的一根，没有成年男人那么粗大，却更加的坚挺与炙热，毫不犹豫的压进他的身体里，利爪之前已经被人造物折磨了太久，当他接触到真正人类的阴茎时，在数天内被训练的太好的内壁不顾他的意愿，欢欣鼓舞的裹了上去。

夜枭让他变成了一个贪恋男人鸡巴的婊子，用药物，用阴茎，用道具，用长久的折磨教会了他这一切，他那Omega的淫贱身体也比过去学什么时候都快的学会了这一切。可是他仍想反抗，于是就被这样的丢在了这里，赤裸着被捆缚，被用道具不停的折磨，现在还要被他看不起的兄弟强奸。

可是利爪说不出拒绝的话，堵住他嘴的玩具不让，他的身体也不让，他甚至顺从的挺起腰，以便年轻人更好的插入。

“又热又湿，”几次用力的抽插逼出利爪的尖叫之后，杰森低头看了看随着抽插被从理查德体内带出的更多的精液，轻蔑的笑了，“婊子。你比我手下的那些妓女还要放荡。”

也比杰森操过的所有妓女都更棒。

只用稍微的抽插几下，杰森就已经撬开了理查德的生殖腔，被插入了太久已经学不会紧闭的腔口就那么被撬开，插入所带来的快感却并没有变少，他满意的听到了在进入时Omega的尖叫。

更多在之前被封在体内的精液从生殖腔里被挤了出来，杰森已经稍微膨起的结把另一个男人的体液从Omega刮了出来，但是可以想见的是，在Omega还没被操开的子宫里，应该还存着更多，之前因为利爪蜷缩在扶手椅上，所以腹部的隆起显得并不是那么的明显，现在杰森已经发现了，他一边向着Omega体内的更深处插入，一边按压着他的腹部，想要促使利爪把子宫内的精液也全都排出来。

利爪惊呼着摇晃着他的腰想要躲开，最后还是被按着穿过已经被调教成习惯而顺从张开的宫颈口，被alpha的阴茎插入了子宫。

龟头和阴茎前半段被裹紧的滋味太过令人享受，杰森用力的扣住利爪的双臀，在那挺翘柔软的臀肉上都按出了指印，他快速的抽插了一会儿，在察觉到他将要成结的时候试图把自己退出来，他暂时还没有真的占据夜枭婊子子宫的勇气。

然而在退出来的前一刻，他却被人摁住了后颈，原本已经快要拔出的阴茎又被摁回了利爪的体内。

“插进去。”成年男性的熟悉声音在两个年轻人的耳边响起，“在他的体内成结。”

杰森惊恐的发现夜枭就站在他的身后，但是服从命令习惯了的身体已经按照指示又一次深深的插进了利爪的体内，并迅速的成结，牢牢的扣住了Omega的子宫。

大量的精液喷射而出，又一次的灌满了之前已经排出一些精液的子宫。

利爪颤抖着接受了alpha的馈赠。

“对不起，我……”杰森喘息着试图把自己拔出来，可是稍一动作就换来利爪的哀号，他的结太大了，根本不可能拔出来，他们还要被锁在一起一段时间。

“满意吗，理查德。”夜枭并没有理会杰森的道歉，他从杰森的身后走到利爪的身边，抚摸着他被濡湿的发丝，“如果你觉得不满，就告诉杰森，他可以安排你在他的俱乐部工作，你可以每晚都张开双腿，让无数的alpha在你的体内成结，灌满你的子宫。你利爪的名声会让更多人来照顾你的生意，很快你的肚子就会变大，怀上不知道哪个嫖客的孩子。”

利爪泫然欲泣的摇着头，不敢去想象那样的未来，杰森却能感到他的内壁把阴茎缠的更紧，显然他对夜枭描述的未来也并非他所想的那么无动于衷。

“婊子。”杰森骂道。

“看起来你打算做个乖孩子。”夜枭在利爪被张开的下唇上暗示性的抚摸着，“这一次你该知道怎么张开嘴了吧？”

利爪点点头。

夜枭拆掉了他嘴上的东西，把长长的按摩棒从他的喉咙里拉了出来，然后抓住他的头发向下按了下去，利爪的口腔再次被充满。

当夜枭射在利爪脸上的时候，杰森也终于松开了他的结，软下来的阴茎从利爪张开的洞口里滑出，一同涌出来的还有大量的精液，当然，还有更多的被锁在Omega的子宫里，等待着能够将他授精。

“我该离开吗？”杰森向夜枭询问。

“不，”夜枭的手指刮下利爪脸上的精液，送入他的口中，满意的感到他的男孩的舌头顺从的缠了上来，“他的发情期快要到了，我想我们一家人可以一起度过。”

杰森露出惊喜的笑容，他知道他已经得到了可以一同享用利爪的许可。

**五个月后**

托马斯坐在他的办公桌前聆听着杰森的报告，这是韦恩家所掌控的地下产业的一部分，在杰森的努力下，最近几个月他们发展的十分迅速。

“是的，你做的很不错。”托马斯满意的点了点头，然后将视线转向办公室的沙发，“我还要再忙一会儿，在这段时间，你可以好好的照顾下理查德。”

年轻的Omega正昏昏沉沉的趴在沙发上睡着，刚才他的alpha又一次好好的利用了他，现在他的身上只盖着托马斯的一件外套，双腿赤裸着露出来，还可以看到大腿内侧沾着的淫靡的痕迹。

“当然。”杰森迫不及待的走上前，掀开了盖在理查德身上的布料，露出他同样赤裸的上身。

曾经的利爪不安的呻吟了一声，他的双臂抱在身前，一只手掩着胸口，挡住了他被穿着乳环的乳头，另一只手则环住他微微隆起的腹部。

“在过几个月，我们就得把乳环拆下来了。”杰森扯开理查德挡住胸口的那只手，发现那里已经因为怀孕的关系而微微隆起，他没等到托马斯的回答，就俯下身含住那被金属装饰的乳头。

理查德微微呻吟着，张开眼迷迷糊糊的看了一眼确认压在他身上的究竟是谁后，就顺从的转过身张开了双腿，就又闭上了眼睛。Alpha们总是没日没夜的操他，让他疲惫不堪，就算是怀孕也没能让他的境况好转，他已经没有余力去想的更多，唯一存在于他脑海的就只有让他的alpha们快乐。

杰森抚摸着理查德凸起的腹部插进了他的身体，满足于前利爪怀上了他们孩子的事实。

肉体撞击声和Omega忍不住的呻吟声伴随着沙发嘎吱的声音逐渐充满了整个房间，托马斯签下最后一个字，站起身走到沙发旁加入了进去。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 很久没写了，练练笔恢复下手感，很多词都忘了，写的不好见谅_(:з」∠)_


End file.
